Dihya, la Kahina
thumb|Statue de Dihya, à Khenchela.Dihya, Daya Ult Yenfaq Tajrawt (= belle gazelle, en tamazight), est surnommée la Kahena ou Kahina (= la sorcière, en arabe) par certains historiens musulmans, comme Ibn Khaldoun. Elle est née vers 674, dans les Aurès, et morte en 704 dans les montagnes autour de Khenchela. Elle est enterrée à Bir El Ater (Tébessa), selon une intervention, lors du 6 colloque sur El Kahina, à Khenchela, du Pr. Zineb Ali Benali de l'université Paris VIII. Daya Ult Yenfaq Tajrawt est une reine guerrière zénète des Aurès (686–704) qui combat les Omeyyades lors de l'expansion islamique en Afrique du Nord au VII siècle. Al-kKahina dirige la résistance la plus déterminée à l'invasion. Autour de 690, elle commande toutes les armées d'Afrique du Nord African Mythology, A to Z, Patricia Ann Lynch, Jeremy Roberts, Infobase Publishing, 2010. . C’est une des premières reines guerrières de l'Histoire. Certains auteurs la considèrent comme juiveJoseph Tolédano, Les juifs maghrébins, Brepols, 1989, p.14. , d'autres comme chrétienneGabriel Camps, Berbères, mémoire et identité, éditions Babel. et Ibn Khaldoun en fait une sorcière dans son Histoire des Berbères. Femme éprise de liberté ; femme amazighe, elle honore leur histoire. Elle brille comme une lumière qui éclaire le long chemin vers l'identité et la liberté des Berbères. Citons le chant de guerre de Dihya : Galope ma jument amazighe '' ''Et guide les miens vainqueurs Je suis la Dihia guerrière ABC amazigh: Une expérience éditoriale en Algérie : 1996-2001, Volume 2 , Smaïl Madjeber, L'Harmattan, 2006. . Sa famille et sa religion. . thumb|left|260px|Africa, déesse berbère et romaine.Dihya est la fille de Tabat, le chef des Jarawan, une tribu berbère de l'Aurès, au cours au milieu du VII siècle. Tabat. Selon certains spécialistes il s'appelle Matiya, forme arabisée des prénoms Matthias ou Matthieu et est le fils de Tífan (= Théophane). Au XIX siècle de pseudo-historiens prétendent que Daya Ult Yenfaq Tajrawt est juive et que sa tribu sont des Berbères judaïsés, ce que les universitaires actuels réfutent totalement HZ Hirschberg, Le problème des Berbères judaïsés, Journal of African History, 4 (1963), ou HZ Hirschberg, Une Histoire des Juifs en Afrique du Nord, EJ Brill, Leiden, 1974 et Talbi, Mohammed (1971), '' Un nouveau fragment de l'histoire de l'Occident musulman (62-196/682-812):. L’épopée d'al Kahina'' (Cahiers de Tunisie vol 19 p 19-52..). . Le surnom que lui donnent certains historiens arabes, bien après son combat contre les envahisseurs musulmans, la Kahena, rappelle le nom juif Kohen (en hébreu prêtre, en arabe sorcier). Ibn Khaldoun, historie médiéval, raconte qu'à la fin des empire romain et byzantin des mouvements dits de conversion au judaïsme ou de judaïsation ont lieu chez les Berbères et les Soudanais. HZ Hirschberg dit que tout ce qu'il écrit sur ce sujet est totalement infondé HZ Hirschberg, Le problème des Berbères judaïsés, Journal of African History, 4 (1963).. Hirschberg ajoute que dans les légendes orales des juifs d'Algérie, Kahya est dépeinte comme un ogre et persécutrice des Juifs. Selon al-Maliki, elle transporte lors de ses voyages ce que les Arabes appellent une idole, peut-être une icône de la Vierge ou l'un des saints chrétiens, mais certainement pas quelque chose associée à des coutumes religieuses juives Modéran, Yves. (2005). Article 'Dihyā (Dihyā)', Encyclopédie Berbère vol. 27, p. 4102-4111.. L'argument que les juifs sont des Berbères convertis ou des Khazars est de nos jours repris par des propagandistes antisionistes. Daya Ult Yenfaq Tajrawtal-Kāhinat est peut-être d'ascendance mixte : berbère et byzantine chrétienne, puisque l'un de ses fils est décrit comme un Yunani ou Grec Talbi, Mohammed (1971), '' Un nouveau fragment de l'histoire de l'Occident musulman (62-196/682-812) : L’épopée d'al Kahina'' (Cahiers de Tunisie vol 19 p 19-52..). . Il faut voir en Daya une Berbère romanisée. Sa jeunesse . De la péninsule arabique les Arabes partent à la conquête du monde. C'est le Jihad par l'épée qui légitime ces guerres contre les non-musulmans Wendy Doniger, Merriam-Webster, Inc, Merriam-Webster's Encyclopedia of World Religions: An A-Z Guide to the World's Religions, Merriam-Webster, 1999, p. 57. . Michael Bonner, dans Le Jihad. Origines, interprétations, combats, souligne que le Jihad est considéré comme un outil pour ouvrir le fath (= monde) à l'islam. En 643, les Arabes, dirigés par le calife Omar, atteignent la Tripolitaine et réduisent en esclavage les femmes et les enfants au profit de l'armée musulmane. Néanmoins les musulmans voient leurs armées engagées dans une campagne visant à la conquête de l'empire sassanide. Ils ne veulent pas s'engager plus loin en Afrique du Nord, car le pouvoir musulman en Egypte est encore faible. Le calife émet des ordres stricts d'abandonner Tripoli, vers la fin de l'année 643, selon Muhammad Husayn Haykal et son al Farouq Umar. Le chef arabe Hassan abord atteint les Aurès après avoir vaincu le chef berbère Kosaïla en 686. La Kahina rencontre les Arabes sur les rives de la rivière Meskiana, après avoir ordonné la destruction de sa propre capitale Baghaya de sorte qu'il ne pouvait être prise. La conquête du Maghreb est très rapide, même si des Berbères judaïsés ou christianisés opposent une résistance farouche à la conquête musulmane. Les relations des Arabes avec le Maghreb sont très antérieures à l'islam. Dans ces pays, les habitants romanisés des villes et des plaines du littoral se sont convertis au christianisme. Fille aînée d’un grand chef des Aurès, Dahya n’a jamais connu de contraintes. Des femmes de sa tribu, elle possède la beauté farouche, des hommes, le courage indomptable. Ibn Khaldoun enregistre de nombreuses légendes sur Dihya. Un certain nombre d'entre eux se référe à sa longue chevelure ou grande taille, deux caractéristiques légendaires de sorciers. Elle est également censée avoir eu le don de prophétie, et elle a eu trois fils, ce qui est caractéristique des sorcières dans les légendes. Même le fait que deux sont les siens et une a été adoptée (un arabe agent, elle avait capturé), était un trait présumé de sorciers dans les contes. Une autre légende prétend que, dans sa jeunesse, elle avait soi-disant libéré son peuple d'un tyran en acceptant de l'épouser, puis le tuer sur leur mariage nuit. Pratiquement rien d'autre de sa vie personnelle est connue. thumb|left|Ruines de Kasr El Kahina.c'est sur les plaines de la région de Baghaï que la reine El Kahina fit ériger dans cette région plusieurs forteresses lors de son opposition à l'avancée de l'armée du conquérant musulman Hassan Ibn Nouamane qu'elle a défait en l'an 680 juste après qu'il eut conquis Carthage. Elle affrontera une seconde fois, en 701, l'armée de ce même général, près de Kaïs (28 km de Khenchela) où elle fut vaincue et contrainte de se réfugier près de Bir El Ater (Tébessa) où elle aurait été enterrée. Ce qui expliquerait l'appellation de Bir El Kahina donnée par des historiens à Bir El Ater. Lors d’une intervention, samedi dernier lors du 6e colloque sur El Kahina, à Khenchela, le Pr. Zineb Ali Benali de l'université Paris VIII avait soutenu cette thèse de l'enterrement de la reine amazighe à Bir El Ater, la qualifiant de "plus plausible que celle de sa décapitation et de l’acheminement de sa tête à Damas au palais du calife omeyyade Abdelmalik Ibn Merouane". Kosaila (ca 640-686) . thumb|left|202px|Kosaila (ca 640-686)Les difficultés liées à la succession du calife Othman et la rupture entre les partisans de l'Ommeyade Mo'awiya et ceux d'Ali, gendre du Prophète, laissent un répit à l'Afrique byzantine et berbère. En 665, une armée califale bat les Byzantins débarqués à Hadrumète mais se replie sur l'Égypte. En 670, Okba ben Nafi, qui avait déjà mené un raid dans le Fezzan, fonde au cœur de la Byzacène une place forte, Qairawan / Kairouan, pour tenir en respect les Byzantins des villes côtières comme les Berbères, capables de menacer, à partir des Aurès, les communications avec la Cyrénaïque et l'Égypte. En 681, Okba, nommé à la tête des forces musulmanes du Maghreb, lance vers l'ouest son fameux raid dont les historiens arabes disent qu'il l'aurait conduit jusqu'aux rives de l'Atlantique5 ;. Au retour de ce raid, Okba est surpris en 683 par une coalition de Byzantins et de Berbères placés sous les ordres du prince awraba Kosaila, et meurt lors du combat livré à Tahouda, au sud de l'Aurès. Les Arabes abandonnent toutes leurs conquêtes à l'ouest de la Cyrénaïque alors que Kosaila (ca 640-686) la entre en vainqueur à Kairouan. Le pays n'en reste pas moins disputé. Une armée arabe l'emporte en 686 sur Kosaila qui est tué, mais elle ne laisse qu'une simple garnison à Kairouan, bientôt massacrée par un corps byzantin débarqué à Barca. Le calife Abd el-Malik ne s'avoue pas vaincu et renvoie en Afrique une nouvelle armée qui réussit à s'emparer de Carthage en 695, mais une flotte byzantine reprend la ville à la faveur des difficultés que rencontrent les Arabes face aux Berbères. Les tribus qui ont embrassé la foi islamique sous la menace du sabre, reviennent à leur première religion chrétienne, juive ou païenne. Kosaila (ca 640-686), prince chrétien qui a dû se convertir de force à l'islam, est au nombre de ces apostats'' Au forgeron de Batna'', Graveurs de Mémoire, Jean-Pierre Marin, L'Harmattan, 2005. . La bataille de Tahouda Le temps des victoires . En retournant à Barka, Zohéir trouva la place occupée par les Grecs, qui ve- naient de débarquer avec des forc.-s con- sidérables. Les Arabes succombèrpnt, et Zohéir )ui-mëme périt dans le combat. Pour réparer cet échec, le calife Abd- e!-Méiik ordonna à Haqan-ebn-Omar de se rendre avec une armée dans la province d'Afrique. Arrivé à Kaïrewan, ce chef releva le courage des musul- mans, et marcha contre Carthage, ville qui n'avait pas encore été prise, et contre laquelle Okbaavait échoué.Hncan prit la ville d'assaut, et la détruisit de fond en comble. Les habitants, Crées ou Francs, qui avaient échappé au massacre, se ré- fugièrent en Sicile et en~Espa~ne. Quel- ques Grecs et Berbères, rassembtës à Setfoura et à Bizerte, essayèrent de la résistance; mais ils furent à )et)r tour vaincus et dispersés. Les musul- mans non-seulement reprirent tout le territoire qu'ils avaient perdu mais ils ajoutèrent encore à leurs conquêtes. Depuis la mort de Koseila, les Berbères s'étaient mis sous t'autorité d'une femme nommée ~.7-raA ( la devine- resse), qui vivait retirée dans les monta- gnes d'Aouras (1). Haçan marcha contre elle, et lui livra bataille sur le bord de la rivière Nîni. Après un combat acharné, les musulmans furent mis en déroute, et plusieurs des compagnons de Hacan furent faits prisonniers (2). Hacan'se retira avec les débris de son armée à Barka, d'où il écrivit à Abd-et-Métiit pour l'informer de sa position. Le calife lui enjoignit de re ter où it était jus- qu'à nouvel ordre. Hacau demeura (t) Les montagnes d'AourM commencent, suivant Ectrisi. à(;ue)ques milles de la ville de Baghaïa. D'après Procope (De /if//o ~ lico, T, S), le mont ~Mr était à treize Journées au sud de Carthage. (a) Au rapport d'Ebn-MMtdoun, Et-K.a- mna leur rendit la tibfrtp, à l'exception de K.ftiitid-bpn-Tfezid-et-Ca~i. qu'r))e retint au- près d'eH< e[ qu'elle lit élever avec ses deux h)s. dans la province de Barka pendant cinq ans, et l'endroit où il s'était établi reçut le nom de Kosour-Hacan ( les châteaux de Haçan). Le temps des défaites thumb|left|274px|Tajjmint, refuge de la Kahina.A la Sn, Abd-el-Métik fit parvenir à Haçan des troupes desti- nées à renverser la puissance d'Et-Ka- hina. A-i'approche de Hacan ( l'an 74 de t hégire), la reine des Berbères dit à son peuple « Les Arabes veulent s'em- parer des villes, de l'or et de l'argent, et nous ne désirons posséder que des champs pour !a culture et le pâturage. Je pense donc qu'il n'y a qu'un seul plan a suivre :c'est de dévaster le pays afin de les décourager. En conséquence, elle en voya ses partisans de tous côtés pour détruire les villes, démolir les châ- teaux, couper les arbres et enlever les biens des habitants. Tout le pays, de- puis Tripoli jusqu'à Tanger, n'était, au rapport d'Ebn-Ziad, qu'un seul bo- cage et une succession continuftte de vihases; mais tout fut détruit par cette femme. Pendant sa marche, Hacan reçut la soumission volontaire de' Cabès, de Castiiiya et de Nifzawa. Il atteignit enfin t'armée de Kanina, et lui livra ba- taille. Cette fois la victoire se déciara pour tes Arabes Kahina, qui avait elle- même prédit sa mort, périt pendant la fuite. Les Berbères obtinrent une amnis- tie, à la condition de fournir aux Arabes un corps auxiliaire de douze mille hom- mes. Dès cette époque, l'islamisme se propagea parmi les Berbères. man-el-Rassani fut envoyé d'Egypte, où il exer- çait un commandement important, par le kalife Abd-el-Malek, pour succéder, dans le gouver- nement de l'Afrique, à Zoh'eïr-ibn-k'aïs, en l'an 74 de l'hégire (694 de notre ère). Hassan réduisit et ruina de fond en comble, d'abord, la superbe Carthage, qu'Okba avait déjà abattue, mais qui s'était relevée; puis il soumit à l'empire du kalife toutes les autres villes de la province, à l'exception toutefois. d'Ilippone (Bône), dernier rempart de la chré- tienté en Afrique. Une révolte plus formidable que celle de Kos- seïla éclata bientôt. Elle avait pour chef une guerrière juive du nom de Doumiah, que les Berbères désignaient sous le nom de Kahina, ou Kaliena (devineresse, prêtresse). Elle appela aux armes les débris des Grecs et des Romains, et les tribus berbères. Cette Jeanne d'Arc des anciens temps battit en maintes rencontres les troupes musulmanes. , Il'assan accourut au devant d'elle avec une armée imposante et plus forte qu'aucune de celles que les Arabes lui avaient opposées jus- qu'alors. La Kahina, dont toute l'histoire pourrait faire le texte d'un merveilleux roman, la Kahina le mit en fuite, fit prisonniers un grand nombre de ses cavaliers et le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'eût chassé de Gabès (vers les confins Est de la Tunisie actuelle). La dernière bataille avait été livrée sur les bords de la rivière de Nini (pro- vince actuelle de Constantine) et la retraite de Hassan s'était opérée à marches forcées à travers tout le territoire de la province de Carthage jusqu'à la frontière du pachalik de Tripoli (Ta- capa). Après avoir informé le kalife Abd-el-Malek de cette grande défaite de ses troupes, Hassan continua sa marche pour rentrer à Damas, ra guerrière juive du nom de Doumiah, que les Berbères désignaient sous le nom de Kahina, ou Kaliena (devineresse, prêtresse). Elle appela aux armes les débris des Grecs et des Romains, et les tribus berbères. Cette Jeanne d'Arc des anciens temps battit en maintes rencontres les troupes musulmanes. , Il'assan accourut au devant d'elle avec une armée imposante et plus forte qu'aucune de celles que les Arabes lui avaient opposées jus- qu'alors. La Kahina, dont toute l'histoire pourrait faire le texte d'un merveilleux roman, la Kahina le mit en fuite, fit prisonniers un grand nombre de ses cavaliers et le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'eût chassé de Gabès (vers les confins Est de la Tunisie actuelle). La dernière bataille avait été livrée sur les bords de la rivière de Nini (pro- vince actuelle de Constantine) et la retraite de Hassan s'était opérée à marches forcées à travers tout le territoire de la province de Carthage jusqu'à la frontière du pachalik de Tripoli (Ta- capa). Après avoir informé le kalife Abd-el-Malek de cette grande défaite de ses troupes, Hassan continua sa marche pour rentrer à Damas, ra guerrière juive du nom de Doumiah, que les Berbères désignaient sous le nom de Kahina, ou Kaliena (devineresse, prêtresse). Elle appela aux armes les débris des Grecs et des Romains, et les tribus berbères. Cette Jeanne d'Arc des anciens temps battit en maintes rencontres les troupes musulmanes. , Il'assan accourut au devant d'elle avec une armée imposante et plus forte qu'aucune de celles que les Arabes lui avaient opposées jus- qu'alors. La Kahina, dont toute l'histoire pourrait faire le texte d'un merveilleux roman, la Kahina le mit en fuite, fit prisonniers un grand nombre de ses cavaliers et le poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'eût chassé de Gabès (vers les confins Est de la Tunisie actuelle). La dernière bataille avait été livrée sur les bords de la rivière de Nini (pro- vince actuelle de Constantine) et la retraite de Hassan s'était opérée à marches forcées à travers tout le territoire de la province de Carthage jusqu'à la frontière du pachalik de Tripoli (Ta- capa). Après avoir informé le kalife Abd-el-Malek de cette grande défaite de ses troupes, Hassan continua sa marche pour rentrer à Damas, raentissant sa fuite dans l'espoir que quelques fuyards musulmans pourraient encore le re- joindre. En route, il reçut l'ordre du kalife de s'arrêter au lieu où lui parviendrait la missive, et de n'en point bouger. Il se trouvait en ce moment- là à Bark'a. Il s'y établit jusqu'à ce qu'il eùt reçu d'Égypte un renfort de troupes avec les- quelles il put rentrer en Ifrikia. Bark'a, ancienne Barcé, était l'une des villes de l'ancienne Pentapole, la Cyrénaïque. Son nom lui vient de la quantité de pierres de diffé- rentes couleurs, ou galets qui se trouvent mêlées au sable de son sol, — curieuse particularité géologique dont l'explication n'a point été ré- solue jusqu'à ce jour, si ce n'est peut-être par un très-intéressant ouvrage de M. le baron d'Es- piard de Colonge : La Chute du ciel. Bark'a, d'ailleurs, se dit en Afrique de tous lieux qui présentent la même constitution de sol. Bark'a était au pouvoir des Arabes d'Égypte dès l'an 21 (641 de notre ère), un an avant la première invasion en Ifrikia. 'Amr-ben-El'assi, émir d'Egypte, avait accordé la paix aux habi- tants de Bark'a, moyennant un tribut de 13,000 dinars annuels (130,000 francs), et pour qu'ils pussent s'acquitter de la capitation qu'il leur imposait, il leur permit de vendre leurs enfants. En apprenant la rentrée en campagne de Hassan (ou Haccn, suivant d'autres historio- graphes), la Kahina fit abattre tous les arbres et détourner toutes les sources du pays que l'armée arabe allait avoir à traverser pour la décourager et l'exténuer de privations. Cependant les deux armées se rencontrèrent. Le premier choc fut si terrible que de part et d'autre on crut à une complète destruction. Mais la Kahina fut mise en fuite. Alors eut lieu la contre-partie de la poursuite dont elle avait quelques années auparavant harcelé le vaincu Hassan, maintenant vainqueur. Elle fut tuée près d'un puits qui a conservé son nom : puits de la Kahina, après cinq années de commandement toujours victorieux. A la suite de son triomphe, Hassan, en bon politique, confia le commandement des Ber- bères aux fils de la Kahina qui firent leur sou- mission et entraînèrent celle de tout le pays. Cependant la tradition prophétique présente aussi le Jihad comme un moyen de subsistance. Le Prophète dit : Allah a placé ma rizqi '' (= subsistance) ''sous ma lance. Les siras et autres ouvrages d'histoire islamiques montrent aussi que les batailles permettent d'exiger des capitations des populations assujetties Michael Bonner, L''e Jihad. Origines, interprétations, combats'', Archives de sciences sociales des religions, 2007, document 140-9. . Le Prophète interdit de disposer à sa guise des prisonniers, et de tuer les femmes et les enfants lors des batailles Paul Balafand, article Violence et non-violence, M.A. Amir-Moezzi, Dictionnaire du Coran, Robert Laffont, 2007. Les captifs doivent devenir des esclaves ou être relâchés sous rançon. C'est aussi la règle chez les chrétiens à cette époque. De ces populations des côtes très vite on en entend plus parler. Se convertissent-ils à l'islam ou sont-ils massacrés ou bien encore réduits en esclavage ? De nos jours, malgré l'hétérogénéité berbère, les échantillons d'ADN suggèrent que l'arabisation est principalement un processus culturel plutôt qu'un remplacement démographique. --De Diderot septembre 3, 2012 à 09:14 (UTC) Notes et références Catégorie:Reine berbère Catégorie:Personnalité de l'histoire algérienne Catégorie:Personnalité féminine algérienne Catégorie:Histoire des femmes Catégorie:Histoire du Maghreb Catégorie:Histoire des Berbères Catégorie:Histoire des Aurès Catégorie:Chaouis Catégorie:Décès en 704 Catégorie:Prénom berbère